Hemostatic clips provide a rapid and efficient means for closing off blood vessels during surgery. Hemostatic clips generally are V-shaped and formed from a soft, biocompatible metal. Typically, hemostatic clips are supplied in a molded cartridge with multiple clip-containing slots. The clips are removed from their slots individually, when needed, by a clip applier. A typical clip applier has a pair of relatively movable jaws with grooves to receive the legs of the clip.
When pressed into a slot in the cartridge, the clip applier automatically grips the clip securely so that the clip can be removed from the slot and held by the applier. The applier then is used to position the V-shaped clip over a blood vessel and to compress the legs of the clip together so that the blood vessel is closed off. Afterward, the applier is disengaged from the clip and may be used to remove another clip from the cartridge.
In the past, cartridges have been designed to hold the clips relatively securely in their slots to guard against accidental release of the clips. The structures that have been used to secure clips in their slots typically have not permitted much movement of the clip within the slot. Typically, the legs of the clip are straddled and tightly fit over a "saddle." The clip often is retained on the saddle by a retaining member designed to abut the upper edge of the clip, holding the clip tightly in place on the saddle.
Unfortunately, the features used in the past to retain the clips in their slots also have made it difficult to remove the clips from their slots with an applier. A structure that would hold clips securely in their slots, but would also permit easy removal of the clips by an applier, would be highly desirable.